


The Right of the Giver

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: It turns out that Cardassians have some kind of tradition about the first time. What a shock.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Right of the Giver

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Право дарителя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558888) by [erlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander). 



"Garak. I can't take it anymore ".

"You certainly can, my dear".

"Yeah?"

"...You already took almost the half of 'it'".

"...I can't believe you really said that".

"You have to understand, it was stronger than me. It's not everyday you can make a pun that sounds good in both languages". 

"Ugh. Well, that's lovely and all, but can I get off from you? I really, really can't do it."

"Yes you can. You're already halfway."

"It was very long halfway".

"You are flattering me, Julian".

"No I don't. I really, really don't. Uh. Honestly, it was a reproach".

"Your flirting technique is not very Cardassian, but still I find it very sweet".

"Ugh. Garak. Do I look like I'm flirting with you?"

"Is there some kind of a trap? Because considering your current position, I'd say yes."

"I, ah. I give up".

"Maybe I should help you?"

"And why didn't you do it sooner?"

"I already told you, Julian. Virginity is not something that should be taken, it is something that should be given. That's the Cardassian way".

"I'm most certainly not a virgin, Garak — "

"That's not the point".

"...But I already got it that's you won't move a finger, while I'm trying to sit on your..."

"Why? I will gladly lend you a finger, dear."

"M-m-m. Do it again".

"Like that?"

"Yessss".

"Relax a little... You almost..." 

"Ah, ah —"

"Just like that".

"Uh. ...And I'm supposed to make all this path again?"

"That's the main idea, yes... Are you sure you're not a virgin?'

"I will bite you for that".

"I hope you will. M-m-m".

"You're impossible".

"Don't feel to bad. I promise you are going to like that".

"M-hm-m. I think it won't take long... I love that this custom of yours makes me do all the work, and you can just look pretty and enjoy the ride". 

"Flattery again. How blunt. But It seems I have to provide you some cultural context".

"I'm, ah! ...I'm used to the fact that you're above that".

"Hm... So, Cardassians are not very amicable race by nature. And the wedding night was supposed to show the newlywed that spouse is capable to, m-m-m..."

"To?.."

"...I got a little distracted. To show self-posession and humility. To hand over control in the hour of... greatest temptation... greatest pleasure".

"Really? Now that's interesting. M-m. So how great is your temptation right now, Garak?"

"...I think you know".

"I hope it is... as great as your pleasure".

"I suspect that you enjoy the situation a lot more than before".

"Undoubtedly. Thank you, Garak. The context really helped me..."

"M-m... Perhaps I should inform you that if the spouse was disrespectful to the gift and broke the custom, then the wedding could be annuled on short notice. It was called 'The Right of the Giver'".

"...And you follow the custom even though you know thath I'm not going to leave you".

"You don't know that. Neither do I".

"Elim..."

"...But I hope that you won't. And that's the reason I'm ready to follow every Cardassian or Terran tradition. To make you stay".

"Elim... Come here".

"...I have to say, it was very enjoyable..."

"I hoped so".

"...But I'm not sure if if I'm allowed to kiss you".

"Elim. Stop it. You were just indulging me".

"Well, I could try to look at it this way..."

"You should. And I have to say, I, m-m-m... finally appreciated this custom of yours. It is easier to control the situation in that pose. So I hope you are ready to resist, I quote, the greatest pleasure..."

"I humbly accept my fate".

"That's the spirit".

**Author's Note:**

> My first translation in English, wow. Be patient with me, please <3
> 
> But please let me know if there any mistakes! (IF... Ha-ha... *Optimist playing in the background*...)


End file.
